


I love you, but shut up.

by Charionix



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Bisexual Peter Parker, Blow Jobs, Consensual Underage Sex, Dry Humping, Established Relationship, Gay Ned Leeds, Grinding, Kissing, M/M, Parent Tony Stark, Peter-centric, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 04:20:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16256561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charionix/pseuds/Charionix
Summary: Nothing wrong with a casual blow job between a very underappreciated ship.Also seeing as my boys are both 17 in the MCU now, they are totally of the age of consent in new York. So this is some no issues attached fun times.





	I love you, but shut up.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trash

The thud of books falling to the floor as they are pushed off a desk by hands looking to find stability. The breathy moans escaping from wet bruised lips.  
The sound of a t-shirt being flung across the room landing against the lightly tinted floor to ceiling windows.

Up against a bedroom wall in a room in a Manhattan skyscraper. As Peter hold up Ned providing a better angle for tongues to explore each other. Providing a better angle for each roll of peters Jean-clad hips to grind into his partners. Holding Ned up by his thighs with one had pressed conveniently around Ned's arse. Leaving accidental bruises with his slightly out of control strength due to his distraction.

Carrying Ned over to the bed and lying on top of the larger boy as Peter continues to grind against him, moaning lightly as kissed are pressed along Ned's jaw and neck, small biting claiming marks everso visible against his darker complexion.

As Ned lets his hands roam over Peter's back moving down the shirtless torso, and cupping his firm ass, causing Peter to press down harder. Both teens hyper-aware of their growing erections. Each rock of their hips causing their cocks to slide against each other.

Getting up quickly and standing next to the bed as he started unbuttoning his jeans.

"Wait, what?" Ned stammers out, blushing deeply at the thoughts running through his head at the deeply suggestive actions of Peter striping of his Jeans.

"Gimmie a second," he says as he managed to pull the last led free of the skin-tight jeans. "The fucking zip was rubbing against my dick it was painful."

Climbing into the bed against and pressing his very hard dick into Ned's thigh, causing the shorter boy to gasp slightly at the difference caused by the lack of jeans, a layer of thin cotton all that is saving Ned's sweatpants from being covered in peters pre-cum.

Pulling Peter back down against him and crushing their lips together in a messy and fast-paced fashion. Running his hand through peters chocolate brown waves.

They rarely got the chance to indulge like this, taking their time with each other and just enjoying the moment. Before Peter had moved into Avengers tower, it was a constant struggle to get privacy at Ned's with his large and nosey family. Or to find a time when may was in work and Peter was not patrolling when they went to peters old apartment. Also doing anything on a single person bunk bed was horrid.

"Pete, baby. Get up a second and move to the head of the bed please." Ned said in a breathy voice.

A brief flash of 'wait what's happening' went across peters face as he moved up to the top of his bed propping himself up slightly on his elbows so he could look down at the other boy.

Peter was always more than happy to let Ned set the pace when it came to bedroom activities, the chubby boy was the most the more dominant one in the relationship to the surprise of many people. And allowing Ned to set the pace making sure that Peter never made Ned uncomfortable, or caused accidental pain with his strength.

That look quickly changed to realisation as Ned positioned himself in front of peters crotch. The vigilante gasping as the feeling of Ned's mouth _ghosting_ lighting over his cloth-covered member. The feeling of Ned's hot breath on his hypersensitive skin.

" **Fuck** , yes omg, Ned are you sure?" Peters' voice cracked as he looked down at his boyfriend.

"Yes, Peter I'm sure." Was Ned's reply and from that Peter was gone. A load moan escaping from parted lips as Ned's sinfully wet mouth closed around the head of his dick through his underwear.

Ned smiling at the reaction he got from the superhero. Started to pull off the tight, slightly damp boxers. As his dick sprung free from the fabric he audibly sighed in relief.

Peter had had a very stressful day with flash being at an all-time high of assholery. Ned just wanted to make his hero happy and satisfied, and one way to relieve stress was an orgasm, and oh did Ned plan to give him a good one.

That sigh quickly turned into a choke as the sensation of Ned licking a strip up the underside of his erection sent a tidal wave of pleasure flooding through his body. The tip of his tongue tracing over the veins in his dick.

Peters knuckles white with how tightly his hands are gripping onto the dark toned brushed cotton bed sheets. Slight tears in his eyes as he watched ned take the first half of his dick into that hot wet mouth, the feeling of his young pressed against the underside as he hummed lightly sending vibrations through Peter, causing the taller boy to buck his hips slightly, thrusting his dick further Into Ned's mouth.

"Shit, I'm sorry, I I didn't mean to. It's just, I couldn't help it." He quickly apologized

Ned pulling off Peter with a pop as a mix of pre-cum and saliva drips off his very red lips. "Peter, _ **I love you but shut up.**_ I never apologize when I do it to you so why should this be any different?."

That shut Peter up, or Ned's mouth around his balls as Ned stroked his dick, shut him up, but that was a matter of opinion, and all he cared about right now was the sensation of Ned's tongue.

As his calloused hand found its way into Ned's hair as he thrust shallowly into his mouth. Tensing up slightly waves of pleasure building up like a knot in his stomach.

"Fuck! Ned, I'm gonna cum. Ahh, shit!" Peter moaned loudly.

"Get on with it then" Ned replied as he went back down and **swallowed** around Peter's leaking cock.

Letting his normally erratic and highly strung boyfriend, calm down and lose control as peters thrusts became more and more frantic, the strangled loud and breathy moans filling the room along with the sounds of Ned's wet mouth.

Feeling as Peter became ridged beneath his touch and the streams of hot cum hit the back of Ned's throat. As peters, loud cry of Ned's name met his ears.

Crawling up to the two boys were now facing one another as Peter kissed ned, repeatedly whispering " _thank you_ " and " _I love you_ "

It was to a very sweaty naked Peter and to a Ned dressed bin only underwear and a t-shirt, that Tony stark opened the door too. Unknowing that Ned was over with his adoptive son at the tower, or that they were engaged in post blowjob cuddles.

The door clattered open, banging slightly against the wall. As Peter's sort of mentor, sort of but actually adoptive-father waltzed into the room.  
As he looked up and over to the bed. A happy smile that pulled on the age lines in his eyes on the lightly tanned olive toned skin quickly changed to a look of shock and embarrassed disbelief.

  
The look of horror on Tony's face as he quickly stammered out that he was "so so sorry," and that "pizza was here" before fumbling to grab the door handle and pull the door closed

Was almost as funny as Peter grabbing a bedsheet and promptly falling off the bed at the sound of the door crashing open, luckily with his crotch being covered by the said sheet as it fell to the ground along with him, doing little to hide the full body blush caused by the cringe-worthy situation.  
With a strangled cry of "da-TONy what the fuck!" And "why don't you knock?"

Ned just looked down at peters mortified face, kissing his forehead. "Hey just be glad he didn't come up to your room 10 minutes earlier. Then you both really would have been scared for life." He chuckled.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this after scrolling through the 'interwebs' tag on Tumblr for a good hour, there are so little fics for this pairing.
> 
> If you have any suggestions for future one shots for this pairing or others let me know!


End file.
